


Calm Him Down

by ZaynCentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zayn-centric, and he gets all soft and tired, and the boys like him being all submissive, basically zayn likes it when the boys play with his hair, but he doesn't know it, but no smut, sorry - Freeform, zayn centric, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn always becomes really calm and submissive if someone plays with his hair or is rubbing his back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Him Down

Zayn was mad-no scratch that- he was pissed.

He had woken up to seeing his comb, his comb that he strictly told the boys never to touch, snapped in half on his bedroom floor. The two black pieces were scattered on the wooden floor, looking as if they had just been thrown without a care, which he bet was the case. Quickly, he nearly jumped out of his comfortable bed, the drowsiness of sleep instantly leaving him as he reached the remaining’s of his comb. He kneeled down by his comb, picking up the two pieces and stuck them together. He could see exactly where the two pieces had been broken off, straight in the middle. Did someone do this on purpose? Why would someone ever just break something of his?

It wasn’t like he could glue it back together (well he could but it just wouldn’t be the same). Sure, he could just ask Lou for another one, but they didn’t have special meaning. That comb, or what was left of that comb, had been with him since he was little. His mother had gotten him it after his first hair cut, and it held sentimental value (it was a little pathetic to worship a comb but it was one of the few things he had from home with him). Most of his things from home had been left there so they’d feel better; his mother would break down every time she’d pass his empty room. He had left a lot of things, like his best sketches and skateboard, so his family would know that he’d be back home one day. Clenching his fist tightly around the pieces, he stomped out of his bedroom, ready to murder whoever had done it and anyone that got in his way.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Liam looked up from watching Harry making them omelets to see a distressed Niall walk into the room. His hair looked like it had been pulled in several different directions, and his eyes were wide with fright and anxiety. His fingers drummed against his thighs nervously as he kept turning back towards where the bedrooms were. Liam quickly walked over and pulled him into a hug, hushing him until Niall finally silenced.

“What’s on your mind, Ni?” Louis, who was sitting on the counter on the other side of Harry, smirked. “Well isn’t it obvious, Liam? Shit.” Liam gave him a disapproving look over Niall’s shoulder, shaking his head at his lover’s immaturity. Louis was either incredibly hilarious or extremely annoying; there was no in-between for that boy.

“I swear it was an accident, oh god, he’s going to kill me. I-I got to go, I have to leave.” He jumped out of Liam’s arms, running into the living room where the front door was located. Louis jumped off the counter and caught him before he ran out the door, stopping Niall’s movements altogether and pulling him close.

“Where are you even going?”

“Mexico, Alaska, Germany! I don’t care, just anywhere but here!” Harry finally looked up from making them all breakfast, pointing his spatula at Niall with an amused grin.

“Thought you were cuddling with Zayn.” Niall nodded his head, a guilty expression plastered on his face as he blushed heavily. Liam made his way back next to Harry as Louis dragged Niall back into the kitchen, an arm around his waist to stop him from running off again. Harry had put the spatula down on the counter, giving Niall his undivided attention now.

“I was, but then I saw his comb on his dresser. One of the prong things was bent, and I knew he really liked that comb. So I wanted to help, and it wouldn’t move so I pushed harder and may have accidentally-“

“Who broke my comb!?” Niall gulped and hid behind Louis, peeking over his shoulder as he saw Zayn storm into the room. His hair was still ruffled up from sleep, his sweats that he borrowed from Harry sagging and wrinkled. The shirt, well technically it was his shirt, was far too large and showing off his collar bones with his tattoos peeking over the top. Had Zayn not looked like he wanted to kill them all, he would say he looked adorable.

“Alright, which one of you pricks did this?” In Zayn’s hands was, what used to be, his comb, cracked right in the middle. Liam, Louis, and Harry all gave Niall a sympathetic look, knowing Zayn would easily figure out it was him. Niall was possibly the worst liar they’ve all ever met; he always stutters and looks down at his feet; sometimes, his voice even goes up a few pitches. Niall let out a sigh, stepping out from behind Louis and shyly raising his hand. He rather just get this all over with (and if it really turned out bad, he’d just get a one way ticket to Mexico-or maybe Las Vegas, whichever he was in the mood for).

“What the hell Niall! I tell you guys not to touch it all the time!” Zayn was walking closer to Niall, his hands clenched into fists as he got closer to his younger boyfriend. It wasn’t like Zayn would do damaged; he was the smallest of the five and wasn’t much of a violent person. However, Liam wasn’t one to promote fighting, so he stepping in front of Zayn to block him from Niall.

“Liam!” Harry and Louis watched on the side line as Liam grabbed both of Zayn’s tiny wrists in one hand, restricting Zayn from attacking Niall. Liam knew Zayn would hold a grudge against him, though probably only for a day since Zayn was always one to forgive easily. Zayn struggled to pull his hands out of Liam’s tight, strong grip, but it was useless.

“Liam, let go!” Liam shook his head, using his other hand to run through Zayn’s product free hair. He didn’t really think it would help at all, but it was something his mother used to do when he was younger and having nightmares. It brought him a sense of comfort and safety; besides, Zayn’s hair was already a fluffy mess, so it wasn’t like he was doing any damage. It was also just a way to have Zayn focus on him and not on Niall, who looked ready to faint any minute now.

However, the moment Liam’s hand brushed through Zayn’s disheveled hair, the smaller boy suddenly relaxed. His shoulders sagged slightly and he stopped trying to get out of Liam’s hold. The space between his eyebrows wasn’t scrunched up anymore as he unconsciously leaned into Liam’s comforting hand, his eyes practically growing a lighter shade of brown. His hands slowly unclenched, the two pieces of the comb slipping out of his fingers and clicking loudly when they hit the kitchen floor.

“I’m sorry, Zayn.” Niall apologized warily, still ready to bolt if Zayn manages to escape Liam’s grip and kill him. However, Zayn only nodded his head, a distant look on his face. “It’s-uh-It’s okay. Just a comb, right?” It seemed like everything in the room just froze, all of the focus put on Zayn as he just forgave everything so simply. Sure, he was the most forgiving of the group, but never so…so quickly. Just seconds ago he was threatening to kill their blonde lover and now? Now, he just looked ready for a nap.

“Right. I-I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” Zayn only shrugged his shoulders, now leaning fully into Liam’s chest as he still had his fingers carding soothingly through his hair. “Can we just go cuddle now? M’tired.” Niall hesitantly nodded, walking over towards Zayn and holding his hand once Liam let him go. He walked back to Zayn’s room to cuddle again, looking over his shoulder to his other three lovers and looking just as confused at Zayn’s sudden change in behavior.

Louis was gaping, exchanging confused looks with Harry and Liam.

“What just happened?” Liam shrugged his shoulders, sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Harry looked towards the direction of Zayn’s bedroom, a puzzled look on his face. “You think he just has a soft side for Liam? I think all of us do really.”

Liam shook his head, remembering all the times Zayn had his anger directed towards him. That time he tripped at the hotel’s indoor pool room and accidentally dragged Zayn down with him, or when he forgot Zayn was allergic to basil and had a rash for a week. Who could forget the time he forgot to wake him up for their early signing, forcing him to get ready in just five minutes? “Maybe it was the hair thing.” Harry and Liam both turned to Louis, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a contemplating look.

“Think about it, he just shut down right after Liam played with his hair. That’s the first time any of us has actually played with his hair, right? It might be his thing that calms him down; everyone has that one thing or person that helps them relax.” Liam thought about it and then nodded, Harry agreeing too. “Sounds about right. I’m an absolute sucker for massages.”

“What’s that burning smell?” Harry’s eyes widened in realization and ran back to his eggs that were burning onto the pan itself, whining about a ruined morning and having to throw away a perfectly good pan. 

xxx

“Zayn, love, it’ll go away. Rumors come and go all the time.”

Zayn turned over on his bed so his back was faced to Harry and Louis, who were stood at the door of their hotel room. Harry let out an exhausted sigh, still tired from the two photo shoots they were forced into today. They rarely did photo shoots where they could choose the poses, choose the clothes they’d get to show on the cover of magazines that they didn’t even know existed. So they had to be dragged around, stylists forcing them into uncomfortable outfits and positions for hours. If they didn’t have such amazing fans, then they’d probably just stop showing up to those kinds of things. 

Of course, they weren’t allowed to use their phones at the photo shoot, which unfortunately stopped them from noticing one of the worldwide trending tags was #ZaynHatesTheFans. Liam was the first to find out (Lou had practically tackled him to show him it off of her phone), who immediately told all four of them. Niall had dug into it and found out it started when a group of ‘fans’ claimed to have run into Zayn at the hotel they were staying at, where he told them to fuck off before he left them. This group of about five girls, then began to rant all over Twitter. It must’ve caught the eye of a lot of people since it was the second most popular trending tag at the moment (the first being #BuyHoldTightTonightatMidnight).

“Come on Zayn, everyone knows the rumor isn’t true. They didn’t even get the hotel name right!” Zayn just ignored both of them, silently fuming from where he lied on the bed, the blanket pulled high so only his gelled up hair could show. Louis rolled his eyes, thinking Zayn was being a little overdramatic, and that was coming from him. Had Zayn taken the time to actually look at the tweets, he would see most of them defending him. Nearly all of them were arguing how that didn’t sound like Zayn-and like Harry pointed out-the hotel name was wrong. The one the girls were claiming to have run into Zayn was around fifty miles away. 

“Seriously, Zayn it’s just a rumor. They don’t mean anything.” Zayn finally turned, tossing the blanket away from him as he glared at two of his boyfriends. “I don’t care that it was just some rumor, I’m sick of people just making up things for fun! People are going to see that stupid tag and think that I’m a horrible person; as if they don’t already hate me.” He muttered that last part angrily to himself, throwing the covers back over himself as he fumed quietly. Harry exchanged a worried glance with Louis, who nodded his towards the hallway. They both quietly exited and leaned against the tan walls, happy to see it was empty.

“I don’t want to just leave him there, it’ll just make things worse.” Louis nodded his head as he thought to himself; it wasn’t the first time a rumor about Zayn has been spread. Rumors on all five of them come on the daily, sometimes hourly, and it’s just something they’ve grown to deal with. However, they can all admit that at some points, they just snap from the pressure and frustration of being famous.

“It would be easier if Liam and Niall were here; they’re better with this kind of thing.” Harry nodded with a frown, thinking of ways to help Zayn relax. Wait, help Zayn relax? 

“Wait, what about that thing last week?” Louis gave him a confused look and Harry rolled his eyes, leaning in close so Zayn couldn’t hear if he was eavesdropping. “You know, when Niall broke his comb and then Liam-“

“Oh right! Good idea Harry, knew you were good for something!” Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis before walking back into Zayn’s hotel room, Louis shutting it behind him. Zayn was still in the same position, except this time he had a pillow over his head. Harry hesitated, wondering if the whole “playing with Zayn’s hair turns him into putty” concept. Louis noticed and gave him a shove towards the bed, ignoring the look Harry gave him.

“Go away; leave me here to die.” Louis rolled his eyes and sat down on the side of the bed Zayn was facing, reaching an arm out to stop him when he tried to flip over. Harry sat on the other side of their upset lover, gently pulling the pillow off of Zayn and throwing it behind his shoulder (he thinks it hit one of the lamps but he didn’t bother to check). He and Louis looked at each other before Louis shrugged, tentatively reaching out and lightly running his hand through Zayn’s hair. The products that the stylists had used on it made it feel greasy; maybe they should’ve done this after Zayn had washed it all off. 

Harry watched as just like last time, Zayn almost instantly relaxed, his muscles that were tense now loosening. Zayn had subtlety slanted his head so it was pressed harder against Louis’ hand, a sigh escaping his bitten up lips. Louis looked up at Harry with a smile before turning his attention back to Zayn, watching as Zayn shifted his body so he was closer to Louis. Harry’s phone vibrated and he looked down at the screen, grinning when he saw a message from Niall.

Just got back from Nandos. Zaynie still mad?

Harry looked back towards his lover, smiling with adoration as he saw Zayn had his head rested on Louis lap now, close to purring with pleasure as Louis’ hand combed through his hair. It was now sticking up in random directions since the gel was still in it, reminding Harry of a porcupine. An adorable porcupine.

No, turns out we were right about the hair thing :)

Sweet, movie marathon in me and Liam’s room. Get your arses over here now!

“Movie marathon in Liam’s room, you guys want to go?” Louis looked up and nodded his head, slowly easing Zayn’s head off of his lap so he could stand. Zayn whined when Louis’ hand stopped stroking his hair, sitting up slowly. He was blinking heavily now, as if he hadn’t slept in hours, yawning quietly to himself. 

“You want me to carry you there? Liam’s room is just up one story.” Zayn looked up at Harry and nodded, crawling over to Harry’s open arms and allowing the taller boy to lift him up. He rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, lulled by the rocking of Harry’s steps towards Liam’s room. Louis rubbed Zayn’s back while they waited for the lift to bring them up to where Liam’s room would be, smiling when Zayn hummed with appreciation. The doors opened with a quiet ding, opening to a hallway identical to their own. They reached Liam’s room without running into anyone, Liam opening the door after they knocked.

“Food’s on the table if you guys want some. Niall’s got a whole stack of movies on the bed.” Harry nodded and carried Zayn towards the beds, setting him down on the one next to Niall’s. Liam pulled Louis’ arm before the oldest joined everyone, giving him a concerned look. “Did it really work? He’s really okay?” Louis nodded with a bright smile.

“I bet he’s already forgotten about that stupid rumor.” Liam smiled gratefully and pulled Louis in for a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the others. One of them must have pushed the two beds together when they weren’t looking, Niall leaning against Harry’s chest and Zayn sitting up against the headboard. Louis leaped onto the bed, sprawling over Harry and Niall with a loud laugh. Liam joined them (though not as harshly as Louis) squeezing between Zayn and the headboard so his older lover’s head rested against his chest, comfortably lying between his legs. 

Throughout all four movies (they were all clichéd chick flicks) Liam played with Zayn’s hair, brushing it back and then styling it into a Mohawk or pushing it down so he would have bangs. 

Zayn was out like a light before the first movie was halfway through.

“I’ve never seen him so…vulnerable.” They all nodded at Niall’s words, who was looking over towards the slumbering brunette. Harry looked like he was ready to pass out too, his head in Louis’ lap. “You think he even knows that, like, playing with his hair does that to him?” Liam looked down at Zayn who was sleeping soundly against his chest. “No, but let’s keep it like that. It’s cute how he gets so submissive.” Niall nodded, leaning his head against Liam’s shoulder as drowsiness slammed into him like a brick. Liam rested his head against Niall’s, Louis pulling Harry up so they were spooning (Louis in the front because Harry was apparently an octopus and wrapped his limbs around him). Within minutes all five boys were sleeping peacefully, Mean Girls playing in the background. 

xxx

“But how do you all deal with it? Almost always on the road, shows all over the world! You five boys have become music legends before the age of twenty!” The boys smiled politely at their interviewer, Louis speaking into the microphone in front of him. They were currently in the recording studio to some radio station that they didn’t really bother to remember the name of. A man who was pushing the age of forty was facing them with a mike in front of him, a bright smile on his face. (He had one of those voices that just sounded like it was meant to be on the radio).

They were only about halfway through, getting closer to the more personal parts of each show. You know, where the interviewer asks them how they deal with being away from home, what they miss the most, all those things that remind the boys that they left their families. It was obviously the hardest part about being famous; phone calls can only go so far.

“We make sure to call them everyday, I like to stay updated on my sisters. See what they’ve been up to.” Louis inputted and the others nodded, except Niall who muttered that he didn’t have a sister. “Yeah, I always check in with my nephew. Love to take him to events and stuff.” Harry and Liam started talking about ways they keep in touch with their family, Louis pitching in every once in a while. Niall noticed Zayn was being quiet, keeping to himself as he watched the others joke around. Usually he would join in by now, make a sarcastic remark or correct one of the boys on something. However, he was just slumped in his chair, playing with the end of his shirt mindlessly.

Niall pushed his chair a little farther to the right so he was closer to Zayn, leaning in so none of the others could hear him. “Penny for your thoughts?” Zayn looked up to him with a sad expression, nodding his head. Zayn had begun to open up more once they all realized they wanted to be in a five person relationship; Liam was convinced that it was because Zayn is used to being left out of things. Their boyfriend would rarely tell them what he was thinking, but now he was an open book to them most days.

“Doniya’s boyfriend proposed last night at dinner at my house. Mum was crying over the phone to me about it.” Niall frowned, turning back to see nobody’s attention was on them. He leaned back to his upset lover, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. “What’s wrong with that? He’s not a arse, is he?” Zayn shook his head, leaning into the embrace with a heavy sigh. He took off his glasses that were starting to slip off, placing them next to his mike and rubbing his eyes with his fist.

“No, he’s pretty cool. I’ve met him a few times but I like him; just can’t believe I missed something like that. I also missed Waliyha’s dance recital and Safaa apparently got asked out on a date a few days ago. Shame, I was going to give that guy one of those ‘don’t mess with my sister’ kind of talks.” Niall let out a sharp laugh, smiling innocently when Liam gave them a curious look.

“Look, Zayn, you I know I love you, but there’s no way anybody will find you intimidating. You’re like…a baby penguin.” Zayn stuck his tongue out at Niall, who only shrugged his shoulders for a response. However, Zayn still looked upset, going back to being quiet and moving away from Niall’s comforting arms. Niall pouted, concerned for his older boyfriend.

A cough alerted him, and he looked up to see Harry smiling at him. The youngest lad ruffled his own curly hair and then pointed to Zayn’s hunched figure. Niall grinned and shot him a thumbs up, stretching his arm and tugging onto a few of Zayn’s black locks playfully. He finally understood what they all meant about Zayn practically keening into the simple touch. Harry admits he’s done it a few times when it was just him and Zayn, and Liam and Louis have already done it in front of the others. This was the first time Niall’s actually done it (and it won’t be the last, that is a promise). Zayn submitted willingly to the gentle touch, pushing his head against Niall’s head, a silent way of asking for more.

Niall shoved his chair even closer so that the legs were now touching, Zayn fully leaning against Niall’s chest. Harry smirked and got the attention of the others, pointing towards Zayn when their interviewer wasn’t looking. The man, though a very skilled radio host, wasn’t very good with spreading his attention, focusing only on those who were talking. So the other three talked for the entire interview, sneaking glances and resisting the temptation to coo at their boyfriends’ adorable moment. It was endearing to see Zayn so vulnerable, so peaceful. He was rarely like this in public anymore; his main goal seemed to be to convince everyone that he was some hardcore bad boy. However, he was just as cuddly as a teddy bear, spewing facts about comic books and super heroes and getting excited over the simplest things. That was just how Zayn was; he gives off this mysterious edge so only those close to him can know things that are special to him. Like how he can watch The Avengers ten times in a row without getting bored, or how he loves to have his drinks served with one of those cute umbrellas. How he loves to watch the rain outside fall or how he never lets anybody leave without a hug goodbye.

And now the boys knew another thing about Zayn; just playing with his hair makes him as defenseless as a kitten. And they hoped they would be the only ones to ever know that.


End file.
